As a scene to display a speech recognition result as a subtitle, for example, there is a scene to display a speech recognition result as a subtitle for the purpose of information assurance in a meeting for a participant who cannot follow a speech and has difficulty in understanding the contents. Additionally, as a scene to display a translation result as a subtitle, there is a scene to display a machine translation result or manual translation result between different languages as a subtitle in, for example, a conference system used in a conference with participants using different languages as mother tongues.
When displaying subtitles as described above, if the subtitles are sequentially switched along with the progress of contents, or an old subtitle already displayed is gradually pushed out of the screen by a subtitle to be newly displayed, a user can see the subtitle for only a limited time. Hence, there exists a technique of dividing the sentence of a speech recognition result or translation result to be displayed as a subtitle to make the contents of the subtitle clear or improve translation quality.